Emptiness in a Kiss
by Silverfrost
Summary: Just a little horror vacui experience for harry,


**Author:** Silverfrost

**Disclaimer:** If this is an alternate reality then everything would be mine. However it isn't so JK Rowling gets all the credit.

"_There are accounts of people who, when standing on top of an abyss or a very high tower, somehow experience the 'allure of emptiness'._

_Perhaps for these people – I truly hope there aren't many of them- the thought that it takes very little to do such a simple and grave act as making the jump, such that doing it or not hangs by the flimsy thread of will., fills them with fear that they might 'decide to jump'. That they might not be able to prevent something which actually depends upon an act of their will and that they may be seized by a dizziness that would actually result into jumping into the emptiness"_ – Achille Campanile

Emptiness in a Kiss

They are at it again. At first it starts with a simple bickering then later Ron or Hermione will suddenly turn it into a full-blown argument. I really should be used to it by now but for some odd reason its really bothering me this time. I was really quite thankful that let me be here but I wish they'd keep it down. Can't they sense that some people just want a bit of peace?

Peace. Who am I kidding? Even if the rest of the world suddenly became quiet I wont be able to find it. Everything is just too much. I mean really, I'm just a kid too but suddenly someone just had to hex me to death and do a very bad job out of it, leaving me with this scar that makes all the difference in the world. Really now. Without the scar who am I? I'm just so tired. I want to rest. There are so many people but still I am alone. Sigh. Sometimes I just want to run away and leave it all behind. The idea at times is too tempting but I digress. I have to live with it.

Seeing that they are not going to stop anytime soon. I pack up and leave. Maybe I'll just finish this potions essay later or maybe not at all. Regardless if I submit it or not, Snape would still be furious at me for one reason or another. It makes no difference at all. Maybe I should just forget to do it so at least this time he actually has a reason to bite my head off.

As I walked down the hallway exiting from the library I managed to bump into someone. I didn't realize where I was actually going, as I was so lost in my own thought. I didn't even notice that my feet led me near the entrance of the common room – the Slytherin common room. Oh shit.

"Hmm, what is it Pot-ter? Actually thought that we'd welcome you as you have graced us with your presence?" I just stared. Can you believe my luck; I actually wandered off to the snake pit with the blond viper hissing his welcome at me. Suddenly it struck me funny. Parseltongues are snake charmers. I wonder what should I say to 'charm' him or should I say anything at all. I chose the latter.

I just stood there watching him intently. I wasn't aware that a smile somehow found its way on my face. It's amusing. Before I was the one so irritated and seeking comfort and now he is in my position though I doubt if he would admit the comfort thing. I think irritated is an understatement, after all for once, I actually did something to aggravate him. I did send his father to prison you know. Maybe I should do something to Snape as well. He'd never expect it.

Do you know why Voldemort and Dumbledore are so great with what they do? They can actually size up the people around them and expect how would they react. Voldemort expected me to go to the department of mysteries that night. One side of the wizarding world expects me to become their hero and the other half predicts that I'll just get myself killed in this endeavor. What if I just disappeared? No one would expect the great Harry Potter to desert them after all. I wonder what it's like to do something just because no one expected you to do it.

Ouch. Suddenly I was forced out of my reverie as I felt the spell hit my right arm. I have been too consumed by my thoughts. He had a triumphant look on his face as he saw me doubling up as the pain spread throughout my body. It was his vengeance. He looked ecstatic with delight. He eyes never left mine. I tried to say something but I couldn't.

"Sorry Harry, can you say that again? I can't hear you. Have you suddenly gone dumb and lost the faculty to talk?" Then I realized that he wanted me to retaliate. To talk back as I have always done before so that he may have the pleasure showing that he bested me this time. I tried to say something again but it made no difference from a slight mumbled sound. He went down on his knees so that he could be level with me. " Any last words? " He pointed his wand at me again. I noticed that his other hand was hanging freely by his side. Mustering all the strength I have left I made a grab for his other hand, pulled him towards me and kissed him.

I can feel him stiffen in response but he doesn't pull away. I guess he was too stunned to react. "Potter, Draco! What is this madness?" My favorite professor just had to appear this time. Maybe it's a good thing too. Draco immediately pulled away and placed himself beside his beloved professor. In no time he was able to explain how everything was my fault. I couldn't help but chuckle as he reminded me of Hermione talking fast.

They looked as me as if I had gone mad. I think Snape said something about having myself checked. Later, I found myself sitting in front of Pomfrey checking me for anything. I let out a full-blown laugh. All this fuss for such a little thing. By this time they think that it is really confirmed. Harry Potter has gone mental. I got myself into trouble. It made my life even more complicated. I did not feel anything for the Malfoys other than resentment. So why did I still do it? It was absurd, absolutely fearsome to do something so serious and so out of place. Deep down I knew I wasn't mad. I just had to do something they didn't expect me to do.

Note: This is just typed then posted at the wee hours of the morning so I am apologizing in advance for any error that I might have committed or if it seemed weird. Reviews if you please :D


End file.
